


W Is For Wedding

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [23]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W is for wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	W Is For Wedding

The wedding is beautiful. It’s a simplistic ceremony with all the god stuff left out and rightfully so. There is champagne and caviar but there is also beer pong to balance things out and it’s so them, it’s embarrassing.

The band is perfect and even the DJ that follows the string quartet is top notch. Some famous DJ with a name Addison doesn’t recognize. The evening is so perfect in fact, that Addison isn’t surprised that Callie looks more beautiful than the bride. And isn’t it fitting that they meet again, single, years later at someone else’s wedding?

Callie catches the redhead watching. Her smile broadens and the sight of her and Addison’s breath hitches as Callie makes her way through the crowd with a glass of wine in her hand.

She’s wearing red. A rich strawberry red that matches her lipstick and hugs her waist in the most amazing way and when she reaches Addison, they’re both suddenly shy.

“You look great, Ads.”

Addison blushes and glances down at her feet for a second before looking up and finding herself lost in the deep brown stare. Callie is looking at her in this way that swallows her whole and Addison isn’t sure why she thinks it’s okay but she’s leaning in without thinking.

Catching herself, she drops a chaste kiss on Callie’s cheek instead and at the brunette’s sudden sharp intake of breath, Addison laughs anxiously. “You look good, Cal.”

“You want to get out of here?” Callie asks quickly in that way she seems to blurt everything out.

Addison smiles. “Good god, yes, I do.”

 


End file.
